The Hybrid Vampire of hell
by blueluver
Summary: What if Zero came to yokai academy? what would happen... Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosairo Vampire so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1: A new start**

A wind blew through the woods of Yukai Academy. There was a young man he had blue hair, and chocolate colored eyes. He heard a sound._ I wonder what's that sound? _He thought. He turned around, suddenly he got hit by a girl riding a bike. She has pink hair, and green eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't see." The girl said. "Oh it's okay" the boy said. "My name is Zero Gamaka" Zero said. " My name is Moka Akashiya." Moka said. "Are you heading to the school?"Zero said. "Yes I am even though I'm only a freshman." Moka said. " Oh cool I'm a freshman too." Zero said. "ohh… that scent…" Moka said. "uhhhh…" " I'm so sorry please forgive me but I'm a vampire." Moka said. Then chomp!

~10 minutes later~

"ow! Don't bite another vampire!" Zero said in a small voice. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were a vampire!" Moka yelled. "It's okay." Zero said. "Do you want to be friends? I don't know anyone because I'm new." Moka asked. "Sure" Zero replied "Thank you I'm so happy" she said as she jumped on him. He was blushing crazy now. She got up and walked off. He stood up cleaned himself up, and walked off. As he walked to his homeroom every single girl was staring at him. He noticed this and blushed a little. He walked in his homeroom. Every single eye was focusing on him. He waved and walked to his desk. Which was in the back. Miss Nekonome walked in every one sat down. " Welcome to Yukai Academy! Here you will learn how to survive in the human world. We will review the rules tomorrow. Today is the only day you will allowed to be in monster form. The rest you will be in your human form." Then a pink hair girl walked in she introduced herself. He heard guys saying_ what a hottie, or Oh my god!_ Them Moka came and jumped to hug Zero, he heard people saying_ how does he know her!_ Miss Nekome asked Moka to sit down.

Class ended and everyone was dismissed early because today was just a meet and greet. Zero walked out and headed outside. He grabbed his soccer ball he started to juggle it around with his foot. Then a swarm of girls started to form. He took of his ring. Then everything changed he know has silver hair and blood red eyes. Instead of running off they loved him even more. He walked off still juggling the soccer ball. He walked and bumped into Moka. They started to talk and walk away with each other. The swarm of girls was beginning to become jealous of Moka. Moka was still Moka still had pink hair. He went to the soccer field and began to shoot goals and normal practice. Moka was standing there admiring him. Then 2 guys came over. " Hey my name is Timmy"" My name is Jonathan" " Want to play a match?" Jonathan asked "Okay" Zero replied. Zero got kick off and ran around dribbling the ball. Timmy was goalie but Zero had none. He ran and shot a goal and Timmy ran and boot the ball out. Zero came up and shot again. People began to crowd around.

Zero won 7-0. He ran off. Moka followed him. He ran and saw 3 guys trying to harm a girl. " why don't you boys go pick on someone your own size?" Zero said "Oh ok. How about you" one of them said. They were werewolves this was their pack they all transformed. Zero this guy who was protecting someone he didn't even know. Zero stood there. They charged at him. He tilted his foot to the right. The ground moved they fell. Now Zero concentrated his energy to his finger and shot out blue lightning. They laid there on the ground smoked all 3 werewolves had lost to one vampire. The girl her shirt was ripped showing her bra. He took off his jacket handed it to her. " Thank you." She said in a small voice. She had blue hair and violet eyes. " No problem" Zero said. " My name is Zero" "My name is Tina" the girl said. " well see you in class" Zero said as he walked away. Moka thought to her self _this boy it think I love him.. He is really cute, he's very nice, and he cares for people._

Zero walked to room. He walked in he saw his stuff organized in his room. He found a picture of his friends and himself skateboarding. He missed them a lot and wondered _what were they dong without him? Are they having fun? _He got up took a shower and went to bed.

Meanwhile Moka was just writing in her diary it said:

Dear diary,

I found this really nice guy he is kind and cute. His name is Zero I think I might have fallen in love with him. Tomorrow I will try to get his attention and ask him out or at least get him to. I think I might have fallen for him. Could one day he be my mate?

Note from author:

My first fanfic and I wanted it to do it about Rosario vampire and I tweaked it around and like I said I don't own Rosario Vampire. So please don't sue me. Hope you like it. Review it so I know if I should make another chapter.


End file.
